Dancing with the Dark
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Basically Izaya and Roppi are having their first time in bed in a romantic relationship together. This pairing needs more love, Roppizaya, MalexMale, Yaoi, Roppi!IzayaxIzaya Izayacest! What's more to love3 The presequel story is up! Be sure to check it out


**An Izaroppi one shot for their first time together~ fufufufu- **

**I don't own Durarara, Izaya or Roppi sadly ;Q; (Nah I totally do -shots-) Enjoy!**

**_"Tonight, I'm making you mine."_**

"Bedroom, now."

Izaya didn't need to be told twice, as he took hold of Roppi's hand, quickly leading him to his bedroom upstairs. He opened the door, shutting it behind them just in case. He took Roppi to the bed, before pushing him onto it, and crawling on top of him. Roppi grunted a little before propping himself up on his elbows and connecting their lips hungrily, wanting, needing more of Izaya. Izaya didn't hesitate to kiss back, just as hungry. This time he forced the others mouth open, shoving his tongue inside. He slowly grinded his hips with Roppi's, wanting more. Roppi for once let Izaya dominate a little as he thrusted his hips upward insistently. His hands went on Izaya's hips, pressing him down harder, feeling pressure begin to build up inside.

Izaya moaned a bit, before letting Roppi continue. He helped him by continuing to grind his hips into Roppi's, closing his eyes. He deepened the kiss, exploring where ever he could reach. "Off." Roppi ordered as he tugged on Izaya's clothing, his lust filled eyes burning into Izaya demandingly. "I want you naked. Now."

Izaya pulled back slightly, staring at Roppi in surprise. Though he quickly sat up, not wanting to waste any time. He quickly got rid of his shirt, and had to stand up to remove his pants. He was slow on removing his boxers, just wanting to tease. Roppi groaned softly as he saw Izaya tease him and he removed his own pants and boxers, his hard member immediately bouncing up.

"Roppi, you're hard~" Izaya purred out softly, stating the obvious. He moved back onto the bed, looking at Roppi, as if daring him to do something.

"I am." Roppi purred as he yanked Izaya onto the bed and rolled on top of him, a predatory smirk curling his lips. He grinded down onto Izaya smugly before he cockily tilted his head. "Why don't you help me with it?"

Izaya smirked a bit himself, seeing Roppi on top of him. Though he groaned out softly when Roppi started grinding on him. "I think I can help with that~"

"Good." Roppi said as he thrust against Izaya once more, a hand traveling down to grasp Izaya's member. He began stroking him roughly trying to get him just as hard as he was.

Izaya moaned out loudly, lightly bucking his hips into Roppi's hand. Not wanting to lose to Roppi, he bit his lip and slid his hand down, to take a hold of Roppi member as didn't bother to stifle the groan that fell from his lips and he stroked Izaya faster as he felt the member in his hand harden.

"I want to be inside you, thrusting into you, making you scream until you lose your voice." Roppi whispered into Izaya's ear and groaned with a wide smirk, his eyes glinting with couldn't hide his own moans, before he begun to do the same to Roppi, moving his hand up and down at a fast pace.

He bucked his hips again, hearing his words. "Mm, then do it.." Izaya said inecouaging him, his voice filled with want and need.

"Do you want me thrusting into your ass until all you can do is moan?" Roppi asked as his hand moved down and a finger began to prod against Izaya's entrance. The finger slipped inside slowly and began to wriggled around, stretching the muscle around it. Izaya tilted his head back slightly, groaning as a response. Roppi chuckled huskily as he roughly added another finger and he thrust them hard into Izaya, curling and separating them, stretching him thoroughly.

Izaya moaned out again in pleasure, still trying to buck his hips again. His arms moved to wrap around Roppi's neck, and his legs spread a bit more in a wanting added a third and he began to roughly thrust them into Izaya harshly. Izaya cried out in a hiss as he added a third finger, though after a few seconds, he arched his back in complete pleasure. Roppi had found his prostate. He held onto Roppi tighter, almost desperately, as he continued moaning out loud. He panted out, squirming and thrusting himself down onto Roppi's fingers. Roppi's control completely shattered and he tore his fingers out of Izaya before he growled when he realized he didn't have anything to smooth his cock.

"I need lube." Roppi said, tendrils of desperation wrapping around his words.

Izaya whined a bit when Roppi's fingers were removed. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Roppi. "Saliva? Or you can go dry."

"It will be too painful dry." Roppi said as he looked at Izaya hesitantly.

Izaya didn't want Roppi to hold back because there was no lube, but he was right. It would hurt. He leaned up, gently kissing his neck.

"Saliva should work." Roppi said pointedly as he closed his eyes at the imagery that summoned, his member twitching at the idea of Izaya's mouth on it.

"..Well what do you want me to do about it~?.." He asked, looking up at Roppi with a knowing smirk.

"If you suck my cock and get it wet it might help.." Roppi said roughly as he opened his eyes but looked away with a bit of embarrassment, not really thinking that Izaya would do it. Izaya stared him in thought, before nodding lightly. "Then lay down.." He said, waiting for Roppi to move and do as he said.

Roppi's breath hitched as he stared at Izaya in astonishment, trying to figure out if he was serious, before he slowly laid down. He watched Izaya closely, intending to memorize the moment into his memories. Izaya waited until Roppi was laying down, before moving himself. He settled in between Roppi's legs, wanting to get it done quickly. He gently took hold of Roppi's member, before giving the tip an experimental lick.

Roppi let out a loud breath as his eyes and his hands reflexively clenched at the small spark of pleasure that the small lick created. Izaya saw his reaction, and decided that was a hint that it was okay to go on. He slowly took in a little bit, before realizing Roppi probably wanted to be in him as soon as possible, so he took in as much as he could in one go.

A loud moan left Roppi's mouth as he fought to not thrust up into Izaya's mouth. His hands twitched and his eyes clenched closed as he felt the warm cavern surround him in delicious heat.

"Izaya." Roppi breathed out softly, his voice full of need.

Izaya heard his voice, and closed his eyes lightly. He began to softly suck on Roppi's member, making sure to lube it up with his saliva a bit more to make sure it's good enough for him. Feeling Izaya sucking on his cock, putting pressure all around it, Roppi could help but thread his hands into Izaya's hair but he fought the urge to shove him down lower on his cock.

"Hurry." Roppi ordered, his voice throaty.

Doing as Roppi asked, he took in a bit more, sucking a bit harder and licking all around it. "Stop." Roppi ordered softly as he tugged on Izaya's hair lightly, his breathes coming out a bit heavy. "You keep doing that and I'll cum."

He frowned a bit, but let go, pulling away. He lifted his head, and looked at Roppi. "Too much for you~?"

Roppi blinked hard as the pleasurable mouth was lifted off before he sat up and kissed Izaya hard. "Does that answer your question, _dear_?" As they kissed he forced Izaya down on the bed on his back while he settled himself between his legs, spreading them wide.

Izaya slowly closed his eyes, kissing Roppi back as much as he could. He didn't resist as he was pushed down, and kept his legs spread for Roppi. Slowly, Roppi began to push his member into Izaya, groaning as unimaginable heat began to wrap around him, clenching and twitching. If he thought Izaya's mouth felt good this was even better. He didn't know something could feel this good. Izaya closed his eyes a bit tighter, feeling Roppi push in. He bit his lip slightly, pulling away from the kiss. It was still a bit painful, even with the lubing up.

Roppi went deeper and deeper into Izaya until he was all the way in, sweat beading his brow as he tried to control himself. The pleasure consuming him was so intense and it took everything in him not to slam into Izaya repeatedly until he screamed. No, he would wait for the raven under him to adjust. Izaya kept his eyes closed, panting lightly as he was trying to get used to it. He was hoping to get used to it fast, but it hurt much more than he thought it would. Well, it was his first time, and they were always the most painful. Roppi panted as he bowed his head, lightly leaning it against Izaya's shoulder. His hands curled into fists as he tried to control himself.

"Izaya." Roppi said throatily as he lightly kissed a patch of skin in front of him.

Izaya heard him, and lightly opened his eyes. He let out a deep breath, before slowly tightening his grip on Roppi. "..Ahh.. move.."

He wasn't completely used to it since it's been long time, but it was for Roppi.

Roppi slowly pulled his hips back, pulling out a little before thrusting back in shallowly. Friction created even more pleasure through his veins and Roppi groaned as he began rolling his hips into Izaya. His hand traveled downward and he began slowly stroking Izaya's member in hopes to abide the pain Izaya must be feeling. Izaya closed his eyes tightly again, breathing slowly to get used to it. The pain lowered a bit when Roppi had started touching his member, but it still hurt slightly. Though he could get by with it. He pulled Roppi down a bit closer, holding him tighter again.

Roppi moaned softly before he kissed Izaya deeply, his hips rolling into Izaya's even faster and harder, his control slipping. He angled his hips around trying to find the spot he knew would have Izaya screaming in pleasure. Izaya didn't react at first, getting over the pain, before slightly kissing him back. Roppi didn't hit his spot, but he did just nudge it, and it caused him to softly moan into the kiss. Roppi felt himself lightly hit something that caused Izaya to moan and he snapped his heads directly onto the spot at the same time as he started stroked Izaya even faster.

Izaya's eyes widened, as his back arched slightly. "A-Ah!" He moaned loudly, moving his arms to wrap around Roppi's neck.

Roppi's hips snapped harder and harder, grunting with the effort, his eyes nearly rolling with the pleasure that was assaulting him. His control was completely gone and all he could do was keep thrusting into Izaya with enough force to shove him upward on the bed.

Izaya continued moaning loudly, his head tilting back. Even at the force Roppi was going, it still wasn't enough for him. "Ahh ..Roppi, Harder..neh" He groaned out loudly, his body shaking a little from all the pleasure.

Roppi growled as he suddenly pulled out of Izaya. He forced the other raven over so he was on his hand and knees before Roppi plunged back in, making sure to slam into Izaya's prostate.

Izaya whined a bit when Roppi pulled out, but didn't say anything as he was turned over. He practically screamed out in pleasure when Roppi rammed back into his prostate, and he nearly came right there. "There!.. Ahhh.." Roppi grabbed Izaya's hips and forced him back into every thrust, trying to go as fast and hard as he was able to. He could feel himself close to cumming but he refused to before Izaya.

"Touch yourself." Roppi ordered in a low voice. Izaya instantly complied, reaching a hand down and grasping his own member. He moaned aloud, as he began pumping himself, his eyes closing tightly in pleasure. He already felt himself close, but he honestly didn't want the moment to end so soon. Roppi groaned softly as he felt the clenching walls around him and he panted with the exertion of pounding into Izaya as hard as he could.

"Feel so good. You're so tight and hot inside." Roppi moaned with a strained voice.

Izaya almost didn't hear him, as his panting was too loud. He was close, very close. He sped up his hand. "Roppi..!" He moaned out, as he cummed on his hand. Roppi groaned loudly as he felt the walls constrict around him impossibly hard and he felt himself cum deep into Izaya, thrusting a little as he rode out the waves of pleasure that flowed through him.

"Ahh.. kitten.." The same came out guttural as Roppi fought to just breath through the pleasure.

Izaya closed his eyes, groaning softly as he felt Roppi come inside of him. His arm that had been holding him up the whole time became tired, and he let the top half of his body collapse onto the bed. He panted heavily, recovering from his climax. Roppi slowly pulled out of Izaya and collapsed on the bed beside Izaya, not wanting to crush the other raven. His heart was beating heavily and he panted heavily, trying to get his breathing in control. He felt absolutely sated and content, a feeling he never felt before. Izaya whimpered a bit when Roppi left him, and he looked to his side at Roppi. He still panted a little, but he smiled at him lightly. "Roppi?.."

Roppi lightly smiled at Izaya, bringing a hand to caress his face lightly as his eyes softened a little.

"Glad to see you didn't run. You were and felt amazing." Roppi said teasingly, giving a long chuckle.

Izaya closed his eyes lightly, leaning into the touch, before opening his eyes back up. "Of course not.. I said I was done running, you ass." Izaya smiled back.

"Good." Roppi said as he leaned forward and kissed Izaya before lazily pulling him into his arms. "Because now you're mine."

"..As you are mine ne." He agreed, looking up at Roppi. "You tired?"

"Hmm...Maybe a little." Roppi hummed as he looked at Izaya curiously. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Mm.. A little sore, but fine.." Izaya replied, before looking at Roppi.

"How about a blow job to make you feel better, kitten?" Izaya shivered at Roppi's hot breath on his ear before he gave it a lick.

"I'm up for that.." Izaya mewed as he ran a hand through Roppi's raven hair, lust sparking back into his red eyes. Roppi nodded, looking at him, before settling in between his legs again. This time he didn't need to hurry too much, so he took his time as he slowly licked at Izaya's member. Izaya let out a soft moan as Roppi licked his hardening member, pleasure running through him with every touch of Roppi's tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sensation. Roppi continued, being encouraged by the moans of Izaya. He slowly took in a little and sucking every so often, to make sure Izaya didn't get bored of it.

Izaya moaned loudly, his hips twitching minutely as he fiercely fought the urge to thrust upwards in the delicious went cavern which was sucking him in. His hands threaded into Izaya's hair, pulling it away from Roppi's face so he could watch him devour his cock. Roppi didn't mind the hands moving his hair away from his face. As long as Izaya was pleasured, he didn't mind if he did anything. He suddenly took everything he could into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly on it. "Shit!" Izaya shouted as his head flung back, eyes screwed shut as pleasure just completely consumed him. His hips thrust upwards just the slightest as his hands pulled on Roppi's hair lightly. He closed his eyes, baring anything that happened to him if Izaya got too pleased. He continued sucking him off, occasionally scraping his teeth against his member lightly.

"Fuck...Roppi.." Izaya groaned out, not sure how much more he could handle. Roppi looked up at Izaya, smiling slightly. He then hummed around Izaya's member, deep throating him as much as he could. Izaya shouted out with the overwhelming pleasure that consumed him entirely. He could feel the beginnings of a climax and he tugged on Roppi's hair. "I-I'm going to.." Izaya didn't even have enough breath to finish the sentence he just pulled at Roppi's hair even harder. Roppi then slowly let go of Izaya, releasing his member away from his mouth. He licked his lips, before looking up at Izaya. He tilted his head lightly, and refrained from smirking at Izaya.

Izaya wasn't proud to admit it but he had never been so close to killing someone in his entire life. He swore lightly, something he found himself doing a lot even though it went against his polite upbringing, as he laid there panting, glaring venomously at Roppi. "Do you want me to continue Izaya?" Roppi asked sweetly, tilting his head again, traces of a smirk still on his face but refraining from showing too much.

"Yes." Izaya said with a growl, still panting, his glare dark as he stared at Roppi. Roppi nodded, slowly going back down, just taking his time. Settled once again, he gently took hold of Izaya's member, before taking in everything once again. Izaya's hands in Roppi's hair pushed down ever so slightly as he felt his climax begin to build up once more, his body beginning to arch, trying to get more of the delicious mouth. Groans were falling out of his mouth and he didn't even try to stop it. He was going to cum soon and there was no stopping it. Roppi went down as much as he could, almost to the point where he could choke himself if he went further. He closed his eyes as he refrained from coughing, and continued sucking on him, wanting Izaya to finally come.

Something in Izaya erupted and he shouted as he came hard into Roppi's mouth, his entire body arching. He couldn't even breathe he just held his breath as the pleasure consumed him entirely. Roppi pulled back a little as soon as Izaya came. He quickly swallowed as much as he could. "Delicious.."Roppi licked his lip while Izaya collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling dazed as he fought to just breathe again. His entire body was heavy and weak as all he could do was lie there.

"I'm up for whatever you want." Izaya said as he tried to push back the exhaustion of climaxes twice in a row. Roppi kissed Izaya lightly on the lips.

"Good."

**~The End~ **

**Hope you enjoyed the Izaroppi goodness! 8D**


End file.
